Ralph Hawke
"If we aren't able to handle some miserable Templars, we deserve death." Ralph Hawke is a human mage. Born at the end of 9.05 Dragon, in Ferelden, as first son of an apostate, Malcolm Hawke and a Kirkwall noble family's disowned daughter, Leandra Amell. He spent his childhood in Ferelden as an apostate, hiding but in relatively safety from the threat of the Circles. He had a sister, Bethany, and a brother, Carver. At 9.27 Malcolm died. At 9.30, when the 5th Blight destroyed the Hawke family's home in Lothering, they went to Kirkwall, where Leandra hoped she will find his brother and settle with her children. Overview Physical Appearance Cold, water-blue eyes, light skin, platinum blonde hair, strong muscular body Personality Aggressive/sarcastic, provocative, protective, prideful and self-righteous. He hates showing weakness. Cruelly honest. Shows cruelty, but surprisingly merciful. He's a heavy drinker, since he failed to protect his mother, almost every day drunk. He can't lose. 'Talents and Skills' Ralph's main talent is, of course, the magic, especially blood magic, but knows some other magic schools. He able to heal, but not a strong healer. As an apostate, he's a master of the discreet use of magic. He even talented and experienced with blades and uses his staff as a polearm. Also, he's excellent in the fistfight and never refuses a good pub brawl. Biography History Ralph Hawke is on his own path and has his own laws, what he follows. Never had a "hero", an "ideal", whom he wanted to follow. About his father, he had controversial feelings. On the one hand, he greatly respected him, on the other hand, he hated Malcolm's tolerance toward the Templars, the system. He respected Malcolm's courage and effort to build a good life for his family in this twisted feckin' world, where his kind is a pariah. And he hated that Malcolm didn't say a word against their position, against the Templars, and the whole system, what forced them constant hiding, running. "Just be careful, silent, and learn a lot! Don't make mistake!" ''Ralph wanted to vomit every time when he heard this. He saw Bethany's silent suffer and guilt because she's a "burden", and he blamed his father. And he knew he's unjust. His father did everything to protect them. But Ralph wanted to fight. For himself, for Bethany for every fucking mage in Southern-Thedas, who forced to lick the Templars boots! Ralph hated his father's compromise. He hated every day he lowered his head and retreated without a word. And his anger accumulated. He was 16 when refused the first demon who tempted him. But already he saw his way. He knew he must learn more. Secretly he searched for everything to learn the forbidden knowledge. His father refused this way, considering it's evil, but he's not Malcolm. Blood magic is not evil, just a tool, but a useful one. He knew he walks on a dangerous way, but he already knew, what he wants. He was 18 when he started to use the blood magic. He wanted to fight, but he wasn't a fool. He learned to use Malcolm's strategy of hiding, mixed with his blood magic. He learned to fight without magic, with his bare fist, with knives and swords, and he used his staff as a polearm. Learned to use his anger and pain as power. His every little wound converted to power by blood magic. He wanted to be prepared. '''In-game' (still in progress) Post-game (Somewhere near Weisshaupt) "Fucking damn cold! Where this damned cave? Why did you leave him here? He still a Warden, whatever happened this will not just cease. He's one... two... of the heroes of Amarantine and my friend. And why you didn't tell me? Why did I have to find out he's here from Nathaniel?" "Who told that to Nathaniel? Carver? I'll kill the little bastard!" "Calm down, my friend. Carver knew what he does, Nathaniel as well. But why didn't you trust me?" "I don't trust anyone – why should I trust you? I do not even know you." "But Anders knows me. And I'm a mage." "Not every mage trustworthy. Just as nobody is. I learned it in my childhood." "Anders know me. And Justice..." "It was long ago. And he never was too good at the trust, believe me, I know well, and I understand. You were in the Circle, why you wonder?" "You're right. I can't forget it. Irving, Uldred... They betrayed Jowan. He was my best friend in the Circle – and he didn't trust me enough. Uldred would have sacrificed him – for nothing! You don't know, but that stuffy, toxic air. Watching walls ... silent whispers, but there's no a calm place ... violence. Paranoia. I was fortunate. What Anders did was necessary, what you both did, was fascinating. You need to know: Anders and you will always welcome here until I live." "Here. Stay. I'll go first." Ralph's heart beat fast. He has not seen Anders for months... "Anders! Love!" "Ralph?! Thanks the Maker! Never leave me anymore that way! Every night, every day without you... nightmares... I... I thought you died." "Ssss! I'm here for you" Hawke hugged him, and kissed him hard and passionately. Anders fiercely and desperately requited the kiss. "MmNnnot... now, love... we're not alone." It was hard to resist. "Khmm... sorry... Anders! What... "Surana? Ralph... what... why...?" "Not me... Carver, and Nathaniel. ... I will kill them!" "No... It just... "Nobody will kill nobody. I said to Hawke. You're always welcome in Weisshaupt, Anders. Just tell me everything!" "But I'm..." "You're my two friend." Relationships Malcolm Hawke (father – deceased 9:27 Dragon): controversial. On the one hand, he respected him, on the other hand, he hated Malcolm's tolerance toward the Templars, the system. He deeply respected Malcolm's courage and effort to build a good life for his family in this twisted feckin' world, where his kind is a pariah. And he hated that Malcolm didn't say a word against their position, against the Templars, and the whole system, what forced them constant hiding, running. Sometimes Ralph was angry at him and considered his father a coward. Ralph knows he was unjust. Details of Ralph diary: * The Champion of Kirkwall. I love it! It's not about the power... not yet... and I don't mind. I achieved my goal, I do not need to look over my shoulder to see if the Templars follow me. I'm virtually untouchable. This means more than any power! Never ever need to hide, what I'm. All my life I wanted this and I reached. Anders already moved into my mansion. Kirkwall most famous noble is an apostate and openly live with an apostate in the middle of Hightown. Fuck of everyone! * "Just be careful, silent!" – No, Father! I never will lower my head anymore! I will never retreat without a word anymore! But I learned a lot. No more compromise! You didn't want mage children because you didn't want such a life for us, what you had. You never showed that, but we knew, we never will be "normal". Bethany died thinking she was a burden, but she wanted to be useful for the last time. I live as a mage, and when I die, I will die as a mage, proudly. And I will fight for the others! I know, I was unjust to you. You raised us safely and we had a good life, but your way is not mine. I don't want to hide anymore, and I don't have to hide anymore! I did it. And I'm sad, you and Mother don't see it. Leandra Amell-Hawke (mother – deceased 9:34 Dragon): filial love, protective relationship (failed). A torn paper from Ralph diary: * It's hard to start. Three weeks... but nightmares do not disappear. Drunken visions, whispering in silence. Mom's dead eyes. Fenris's cold, lifeless hand wakes me up, I open my eyes and look at him... Anders smiling at me: "Do you know, what the strongest force in the universe is? Love", his mouth's sewn up.. Quentin whispers, "I love you. You always made me so proud." * Enough! Time to sober up! Bethany Hawke (sister – deceased 9:30 Dragon): close friendly, protective relationship (failed). Carver Hawke (brother – Grey Warden): brotherly rivalry, protective. Later this brotherly rivalry slowly formed into friendship. Anders (lover): best friend and true love, soul mate (except for the blood magic – it's hard, but Ralph hopes, he will get used to it – after he tried to deal with the sloth demon in the Fade, and Justice confronted him, and forced to fight him, he decided, he stops to play with demons – at least when Anders/Justice's there.). Protective. Fenris: after a started rivalry, formed close, strange friendship between them, based on their temper, respect and chemistry (strong sexual tension) After a drunken night, they spent a night together. Ralph knows, it was a mistake, he even knew it, before it happened, but he was not able to resist. Despite, he truly loves Anders, Ralph still feel a little crush on Fenris, and he knows, Fenris feels similar. And probably he's the only who able to bear Ralph's manners. Varric Tethras: rivalry. Ralph is impatient and has a rude, strange humour, and doesn't like, that Varric spreads rumours about his private life. Sometimes Varric can't bear his temper. Ralph tries to placate him, but not always succeed. Despite this, they are in a close relationship, almost as with Carver. Details of Ralph's diary: * An elf assassin asks me to steal something... But... wait... Varric! Why this elf thinks, I steal things, because people ask me this...? „I may have talked you up a bit. Maybe more than once.” Wonderful. I sighed (I will kill him once...) „What? You’d rather I told everyone you were a mage” Very funny, dwarf... very funny, thank you for reminding me. Merrill: friendship. Merrill's experiment is interesting, and Merrill's lovable: Ralph try to hold back his rude humour if talk with her. Aveline Vallen-Hendyr: rivalry. Ralph can't really forget, that Aveline prevented Carver's joining to the guards, instead of helped him, and even thinks, that Aveline has some weird ideas about the law, order and justice. Their relationship is weird, but they both know they can count on each other. Details of Ralph's diary: * The first day after mother's death, what I did not start in The Hanged Man. I went to Aveline, maybe she has any work what can help to forget. But she just helped to remember to my loss and failure. She wanted to speak about. Smile on my face, why not enough this to her? "What is it about the death, that brings out the speeches", I answered, and went away. * "Don't lose your friends too, Hawke", I heard... * Eh, I don't think, she deserved my sarcasm. Yet I need a mug of that rat urine. The Hanged Man. Again. Isabela: Ralph tried to convince her, that she shouldn't let blackmail herself by this bastard, he would be happy to help to kill him instead, but Isabela didn't listen to him. She left him. Sebastian: rivalry/neutral Miscellaneous Ralph's weakness is the alcohol, the proper communication (he sometimes very rude, and not intentionally hurt also his friends too), anger and pride. 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): https://eternion.tumblr.com/tagged/Ralph-Hawke Gallery Red-Hawke-romantic.png Ralph-Anders.png 2017-06-01_01h23_20.png Ralph-Hawke-aged.png tumblr_ow3fa54Bor1v3d37co1_1280.png|If we aren't able to handle some miserable Templars, we deserve death. tumblr_ow27oarHD01v3d37co3_1280.jpg|Don't tell me, show me! tumblr_oxj7z3Fhtk1v3d37co1_1280.jpg tumblr_p2xjgxzCY21v3d37co1_1280.jpg tumblr_p3adkbu7M61v3d37co2_1280.jpg tumblr_p2z6xf1Fag1v3d37co6_1280.jpg tumblr_p02tz1GlOc1v3d37co4_1280.jpg tumblr_ozv5ozNxAp1v3d37co2_1280.jpg Screenshot20180419125508266.jpg Screenshot20180419191024670.jpg Screenshot20180420020630518.jpg Screenshot20180420020632925.jpg Category:Mage Category:Blood Mage Category:Force Mage Category:Hawke Category:Human Category:CaiusGermanicus Category:Anders Romance